narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nazca Summons
The Nazca Summons are a group of summons found within the Nazca Ruins locates in the (land) East District of Yoshigakure in the Land of Plasma. They are unique in the fact that they are characterized by the unique markings and glow each animal gives off. After Osamu gave them knowledge of Natural Energy and Sage Mode, the markings on their bodies became more prominent and gained a neon glow corresponding to their preexisting glow. Upon further investigation and inspection, these markings were revealed to be unique Juinjutsu. After preforming a unique procesure, Osamu is able to summon them with Kisshotens Rinnegan. This is to prevent targets from removing the black recievers and ridding the user of control over them. Because of a seal imbued into them, the contract with them can't be severed, and due to the user's ability to change their chakra frequency, control over them can't be overridden. Due to their natural connection with the Earth itself, they don't need to acquire Natural Energy to form senjutsu chakra and enter Sage Mode, as their bodies are able to naturally utilize the energy itsel, being one with the energy. Because each summons skeleton is coated in the same material the Black Receiver is made of, it can be directly controlled by the user. Using the Black Recievers as a medium, the user can summon the animals through it, rather than the actual Summoning Technique, making the summons immune to the effects of a Contract Seal. Known contracts with these animals were established by Kisshoten and Osamu Otsutsuki. Kana Korimachi is noted of possessing knowledge of these summons, though its unknown if a contract exists between him or any of the animals. Summons Due to their earthbound nature, they all seem to be immortal, as its summoners have been able to summon them over again, despite defeat in battle. Nazca Gecko *Appearance Like all of the Nazca Summons, the Nazca Gecko is black in color, though it has green outlines and markings on its body. It tends to give off a unique glowing, lime green aura. After implementing black receiver material into its body, it gained Rinnegan in both eyes and as a result, shares both stereoscopic vision fields with the user. After OSamu taught it the ways of Natural Energy and Senjutsu, the markings spanning its body became much more prominent and gained its signature, glowing lime green color and aura. Osamu would eventually name it Meiyamori (冥守宮, literally meaning Dark Gecko). *Abilities Like its other related summons, it is capable of changing size at will to accommodate given situations or gain an advantage in combat. It is capable of utilize to climb on and stick to nearly any surface, enabling it to even walk upside down and against gravity. It is capable of utilizing Senjutsu, something Osamu taught it to do. It is mobile enough to walk and run on water, the former in which chakra is used to achieve. It possesses stereoscopic vision, being able to move both of its eye independently. It is known to walk on two feet and can even use its hands to form handsigns for techniques. It is able to use its tail as a prehensile limb to grab objects and even attack. Due to its Juinjutsu, it is able to completely paralyze and bind anything its Juinjutsu comes into contact with. *Nature Transformations ** Wind Release ** Earth Release ** Fire Release *Techniques **Transformation Technique **Transformative Thermocamoflagic Modulation **Fighting Tongue Bind **Fighting Tongue Slash **Sonic Pulsating Paralysis Chirp **Sage Mode Nazca Alligator Nazca Condor Nazca Fox Nazca Giant Nazca Llama It is capable of charging at high speeds and "sweeping" the area with a swing of its neck, knocking back all combatants. *Numbing Spit: The Llama is able to spit a very powerful numbing substance at high speed at a target, capable of completely numbing the area touched. This not only causing the target to lose feeling in the area touched, but they will lose the ability to control the affected area as well. This can prove quite problematic for the target. The Llama tunes the substance to the targets chakra, causing it to only affect them. Nazca Monkey *Appearance Like all of the Nazca Summons, the Nazca Monkey, Hanuman, is black in color, though it has yellow outlines and markings on its body. It tends to give off a unique, glowing, lemon yellow aura. After implementing black receiver material into its body, it gained Rinnegan in both eyes and as a result, shares its vision field with the user. After Oaamu taught it the ways of Natural Energy and Senjutsu, the markings spanning its body became much more prominent and gained its signature, glowing yellow color and aura. *Abilities Upon communicating with the Nazca Monkey, it told Osamu that it was capable of utilizing the Lava Release. Osamu would then go on to teach it how to better use the advanced nature via a clone imbued with Son Goku's chakra. Osamu would go on to name him Hanuman. Through use of his Lava Release kekkei genkai, Hanuman is able to create rapidly flowing lava, and can quickly solidify it to form super hard and even manipulate it. At its most dense form, Hanuman's obsidian is almost indestructible, only submitting to high teir techniques and attacks. This makes Hanumans obsidian structures great for bladed weapons and structures in which to ensnare, trap and confine targets. Hanuman is also capable of creating volatile gases through use of his Lava Release, and can burn and eat away at anything its Juinjutsu comes into contact with. *Nature Transformations ** Earth Release ** Fire Release ** Lava Release *Techniques **Lava Release Chakra Mode **Flower–Fruit Mountain **Lava Release: Obsidian Forest **Lava Release: Obsidian Scalpel **Lava Release: Rainbow Obsidian Flow **Sage Mode **Sage Art: Lava Release Dual Scalpel Sabers **Sage Art: Lava Release Obsidian Cloud Murder **Sage Art: Lava Release Obsidian Heat Murder *Tools ** Hanuman wields a dual pair of Macuahuitl, though he occasionally uses a thirld Macuhuitl using his tail. Its body is made of specially made of nigh-indestructible , which produces an edge far sharper than even the highest quality steel razor blades and surgical tools. Despite its look, while its body is one piece, its upside-down "U" shaped blade is a single, separate piece. The weapon is easily capable of cutting through the hardest steel. Due to the instilled heat within the blades, the cauterize all wounds inflicted and can quickly melt through metal if needed, like a hot knife through butter with a single, swift slash. Nazca Orca *Appearance Like the other Nazca Summons, the Nazca Orca is primarily black, except for a large section of its underside, which is white. It gives off a purple, glowing aura and possesses jagged teeth, while possesses no eyes. Despite having no eyes, upon Osamu implementing black receiver material into it, it gave the user a special visual connection with it, allowing it to detect targets and see as it sees. After Osamu gave it knowledge on Natural Energy and Senjutsu, it eventually learned to utilized the arts, causing its already purple makings to before more prominent while giving off its trademark purple glow. *Abilities Due to its having no eyes, it uses a highly advanced form of Extrasensory Perception to navigate its surroundings, view and even track its targets. It is able to dive in and out of earth and water freely and unrestricted in movement. It in unaffected by anything it dives into, as shown when it dived into a volcanos area. It is gifted with the ability of flight, and can inhale for very prolonged periods of time, creating a powerful vacuum capable of sealing away anything within its great range. It is also able to collect ambient Natural Energy and even use Senjutsu. Anything its Juinjutsu comes into contact with can have its movements sealed away on the spot, or the target can be sealed into the juinjutsu itself. *Nature Transformations ** Water Release ** Wind Release ** Earth Release *Techniques **All Creation Voyage Technique **Primordial Sealing Vacuum **Reverse Four Symbols Sealing **Reverse Four Symbols Vacuum Sphere **Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Nazca Snake Nazca Spider Nazca Tarsier Nazca Hydra Trivia *These summons are based off of the animals of the . Category:Summoning